I dont Love Him! But
by Jung RhaBear
Summary: Lee SungMin yang terpaksa harus jadi guru Privat untuk Cho Kyuhyun demi membelikan adiknya Biola. Namun, pekerjaan SungMin tidak akan mudah, mengingat orang yang akan dihadapinya Kyuhyun. "Berlutut dan memohonlah padaku" #summary apa ini?# YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****I dont Love Him! But..**

**Pair : ****KyuMin and another pair slight**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Author : Jung RhaBear**

**I dont Love Him! But...**

**Sungmin POV**

Lee Sungmin imnida. 17 tahun. Kelas 2 SMA, bersekolah di SM High School. Sekolah terfavorit seantero Korea. Dan murid-murid yang bersekolah disini, tentunya bukan murid yang sembarangan saja. Karena, hanya murid-murid berprestasi dan kalangan atas saja yang boleh bersekolah disini. Walaupun aku bukanlah orang yang termasuk kalangan atas, tapi dengan nilai-nilai ku yang selalu berada diurutan pertama, membuat ku diterima tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun.

Ya. Aku murid beasiswa disini.

"Minnie! Melamun aja". Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Tanpa menoleh dan hanya mendengar suaranya, sudah tentu dia Lee Hyuk Jae atau kerap kusapa Hyukkie.

"Iya nih, mikirin apaan sih hyung? Lagi jatuh cinta ya?" Nah, kalo suara merdu yang satu ini kepunyaan Kim Ryewook, adik kelasku sekaligus tetangga dekat rumahku. Wookie nama panggilannya. Wookie masih duduk dikelas 1 SMA, sedangkan aku dan Hyukkie dikelas 2.

"Ani" jawabku sambil menggeleng pelan. Lalu kulanjutkan acara makan ramenku yang ternyata sudah mulai agak mengembang. 'huuuh, membuatku hilang selera makan saja' batinku.

"Sungmin oppa~" seorang yeoja memanggilku dengan nada yang aneh, yang menurut namja normal sangat menggoda. Apalagi, suara barusan pemiliknya si Sulli, salah satu yeoja termanis disekolah ini, pasti mereka –namja normal– akan meleleh dibuatnya. Tapi tidak berlaku untukku, karena….

I'm gay!

Ne. Aku ini memang memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang. Seharusnya aku menyukai yeoja, bukannya menyukai namja yang sama denganku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah aku. Lagipula, di jaman sekarang, hubungan sesame jenis bukanlah suatu hal yang tabu lagi.

Contohnya saja, Hyuukie dan Wookie. Hyukkie sudah pacaran dengan Lee Donghae, dan Wookie dengan Kim Joong Woon, atau kerap disapa Yesung. Dan pacar sahabatku ini adalah NAMJA. Dan tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal tabu itu.

So, itu bukanlah lagi hal yang mengherankan di jaman ini.

"Ne, ada apa Sulli"

"Oppa, Kepala Sekolah mencarimu. Sekarang dia menunggu Oppa diruangannya". MWO? Ada apaan nih KepSek manggil aku? Gag biasanya aku dipanggil KepSek, ditunggu diruangannya lagi! Emang sih, aku udah biasa keluar masuk kantor. Tapi kalo secara mendadak dipanggil keruangannya langsung, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan aka nada hal buruk setelah ini.

Entahlah, semoga saja aku salah.

"Gomawo, Sulli. Hyukkie-ah, Wookie-ah, aku duluan ya. Bye bye" pamitku.

"MWOOOOO" teriakku.

"Ya! Sungmin-ssi, jangan berteriak didepanku" ujar pria berumur 40tahun, , dialah pemilik sekolah disini sekaligus Kepala Sekolah SM High School.

"Mianhe" ucapku. Walau bagaimanapun kan tidak sopan berteriak didepan orang tua.

"Otokhe? Kau mau kan jadi guru private nya Kyuhyun, anakku, Sungmin-ssi? Kau hanya harus mengajarkan anakku Kyuhyun supaya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus agar dia diterima disekolah ini"

"Tapi, Bapak kan pemilik sekolah disini, kenapa harus…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin anakku dipandang sebelah mata oleh guru-guru disini. Aku tidak mau anakku dinilai oleh orang-orang, 'Kyuhyun masuk kesini karena ada ayahnya, kekayaannya, atau apapun itu'. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin-ssi". Aku salut banget ama bapak ini. Aku kira dia tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Bapak ini memang pantas menjadi pemimpin disekolah ini. Tapi….

"Kalau hanya untuk mengajarkan anak bapak, kenapa tidak mendatangkan guru les untuknya?".

"Sudah kulakukan, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi semuanya langsung berhenti dihari pertama mengajar. Aku sampai bingung harus mencarinya kemana lagi guru yang bisa tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun.. Karena itu aku putuskan kamulah orang yang pasti bisa mengajarkannya Sungmin-ssi" jawab tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa bapak yakin sekali aku bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku. Bayangkan saja, dari perkataan , sudah bisa ditarik kesimpulan kalau Kyuhyun itu susah diajarin dan tentunya dia itu nakal. Huuft! Daripada membuang waktuku untuk hal-hal seperti tu, mendingan waktu luangku kupergunakan untuk kerja part time saja. Dan uang hasil jerih payahku akan kugunakan untuk…

"Jika kamu mau, dan berhasil mendidik anakku Kyuhyun, Aku berjanji akan membayar jerih payahmu sesuai yang kamu minta, Sungmin-ssi"

GLEK

Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah. Apa benar yang kudengar barusan?

"Bapak bilang apa?" tanya lagi memastikan.

"Seperti yang kamu dengar, Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kamu minta, Sungmin-ssi".

"Baiklah. Aku menyetujuinya. Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan anak bapak?"

**ooOOooOOoo**

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah lama menunggu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam rumah petak kecil, kediaman keluarga Lee ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci cadangan yang memang selalu diletakkan dibawah pot bunga mawar, yang terletak disamping pintu masuk.

CKLEK

Kosong

Ya, rumah ini kosong. Hnn, tentu saja, kan mereka tidak ada dirumah. Ck! Mereka kemana sih? Kulirik jam dinding rumahku.

Pukul 16.45

"Umma dan Henli sudah makan belum ya? Mereka itu kemana sih? Aisshh!"

Jujur aku kesal. Padahal tiap hari aku bilang agar jangan keluyuran kemana-mana tanpa minta izin dulu padaku. Aku bukannya tidak membolehkan mereka keluar, hanya saja aku terlalu sayang pada umma dan Henli, adikku, sehingga aku terlalu mencemaskan mereka. Didunia ini, hanya mereka yang kusayangi. Merekalah alasanku untuk tetap terus tersenyum menghadapi dunia kejam ini. Hanya melihat senyum Henli dan umma, semua beban dipundakku, kelelahan dan kepenatan ku hilang begitu saja, lalu digantikan dengan semangat dan tenaga yang tiba-tiba merasuk ketubuhku.

Ibarat sebuah handpone, umma dan Henli adalah charge ku. Mereka pengisi ulangku ketika daya tahanku mulai melemah. Hahahaha, ada ada saja kau Lee Sungmin. Ibarat macam apa itu? Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk ngelawak, Sungmin! Yang terpenting, cepat cari umma dan Henli sebelum hal buruk menimpa mereka!

Kalau appa tau aku gag ngejaga umma dan Henli dengan baik, bisa digibas aku nantinya. Lagipula akukan sudah janji. Hmm, janjiku untuk menjaga mereka selama appa sedang tidak dirumah.

Kuletak asal-asalan tas sekolahku. Tanpa mengganti baju sebelumnya, akupun bergegas keluar. Ketika aku sudah selesai mengunci pintu, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang Henli yang berteriak memanggilku.

"Hyung!" mataku terbelalak kaget ketika Henli memapah umma. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan umma? Kulihat lutut umma berdarah, bajunya juga sedikit kotor.

"Henli-ah! Umma kenapa bisa begini? Cepat bawa masuk!" segera kubuka kembali pintu yang tadinya kukunci. Segera aku ambil kotak P3K. setelah itu, kubersihkan luka umma dengan pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Ittai…" ringis umma.

"Tahan ya umma, jangan nangis" bujukku ketika melihat umma yang sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan cairan beningnya kapan saja. Ukh, hatiku sakit melihat umma ketika dia menangis. Cih! Aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna. Appa, mianhe.

"Mianhe" ujar Henli sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Henli-ah? Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf?" tanyaku pada adikku, Lee Henri. Dia lebih muda 2tahun dariku. Dia kelas 3SMP di sekolah Dong Bang High School Musical. Dia sekolah disana karena dia memang sangat menyukai berbagai macam alat music. Terutama Biola.

Ya biola. Dan akan kupastikan, dalam waktu dekat ini Biola kesukaan adekku, akan berada dirumah ini.

"Gara-gara aku, umma jadi begini"

"Henli-chan, jangan menangis ya. Ini bukan salah Henli kok. Minnie-ah, Jangan marahin Henli ya. Umma minta maaf ya sudah bikin kamu khawatir lagi. Tadi umma terjatuh karena ingin menangkap kupu-kupu yang sayapnya indah sekali. Karena tidak berhati-hati, umma jatuh deh. Gomenasai".

Nah, kalo perkataan barusan tadi, menurut aku terbilang cukup innoncent untuk diucapkan oleh seorang wanita yang berumur 40tahunan, yang sudah memiliki 2orang anak. Umma ada-ada saja.

Seulas senyum terukir indah dibibirku.

"Siapa bilang aku marah? Aku hanya kaget saja kok. Henli-yah, cepat hapus air matamu. Kau itu namja atau yeoja huh? Lagian kau tidak liat, umma sedih tuh ngeliat kamu nangis"

"Tentu saja aku NAMJA!" Jawabnya dengan suara yang tak pelan. "Mianhe umma" kali ini nada Henri sudah memelan lagi

"Kalau begitu, jangan menangis dong. Seorang Namja, pantang untuk Menangis! Arasseo?"

Cepat-cepat Henli mengahapus air matanya.

"Ne, arasseo"

Kuletakkan tanganku diatas kepala Henri. Lalu kuacak-acak pelan rambut Henri lembut. Membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan saja. Hihihi.

Nah, kalo tadi Henri sudah berhenti menangis, sekarang giliran umma kami yang menangis?

"Umma, kenapa menangis? Apa masih ada yang sakit umma?" tanya ku dan Henri serempak.

Dengan sesegukan, umma menjawab, "Umma terharu melihat kekompakan kalian. Peluk umma~"

"Saatnya berpelukan". Ujarku.

Dan kamipun berpelukan layaknya telettubhies. Kekanakan? Iya benar. Hahaha. Inilah keluargaku, kalian pasti terkejut kenapa aku bisa memiliki keluarga yang aneh beginikan?

Aku juga. Hmm, tanyakan sajalah pada si Author yang sedang senyam-senyum gaje itu.

**Sungmin END POV**

**Dikediaman Lee, pukul 19.00**

Sehabis membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas mereka makan, Sungmin segera mengambil tas sandangnya yang isinya buku-buku pelajaran SMP kelas 3 yang ia pinjam dari Henri, adiknya. Kemeja pink, jeans putih. Hmmm, tidak buruk. Malahan terlihat sangat bagus dibadan Sungmin. Yaa, walaupun pink sih. Sungmin kan memakai apapun pasti cocok. Lagipula, Sungmin inikan maniak pink.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang kurang ataupun berlebih, ia pun pamit ke ibunya dan Henri. Tentunya ia juga telah berpesan kepada ibunya dan Henri adiknya agar tidak kemana-mana selama Sungmin tidak ada, jangan membukakan pintu kepada orang asing, tidur paling lambat pukul setengah 10 malam, dan pastikan sebelum tidur harus menggosok gigi dan setelahnya baca doa, barulah tidur.

Ckckc, Sungmin. Dasar over banget sih :p

"Lee Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa bertahan menghadapi anak itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Demi adekmu tersayang, Lee Henri" Batin Sungmin.

"Henli-ah. Kemari sebentar" panggil Sungmin didekat pintu keluar rumah.

"Ne, hyung. Waeyo?" tanya adikku. Lagi, kuacak pelan rambutnya.

"Henli-ya, sabar ya. Sebentar lagi, kau akan janji. Jaa-" perkataan ambigu dari Sungmin membuat Henri menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, seakan meminta Sungmin untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataan Hyungnya itu.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah langsung pergi setelah mengatakan perkataan aneh itu.

'Kau akan mendapatkannya' perkataan Sungmin terngiang dibenak Henri. Tapi ia tetap saja tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Memangnya, yang aku inginkan yang dimaksud hyung itu apa?"

TING TONG TING TONG

CKLEK

"Oh, Sungmin-ssi sudah datang rupanya. Ayo, anakku didalam kamarnya. Kamarnya terletak dilantai kedua kamar paling ujung berpintu biru yang ada tulisan 'WELCOME', nah itulah kamar anakku, Kyuhyun" ujar tenang tanpa beban. Apa dia tidak menyadari air muka Sungmin yang dari berwajah berseri-seri mendadak pucat pasi?

Ckckc~

Poor Sungmin

"Ne"

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin menuju arah kamar Kyuhyun yang telah ditunjukkan arahnya oleh tadi. Dilantai dua, kamar paling ujung berpintu biru yang ada tulisan 'WELCOME'.

Nah, ini sudah dilantai dua. CEK

Kamar paling ujung. CEK

Berpintu biru. CEK

Dan ada tulisan 'WELCOME–"

"Welcome to Hell? Kata sambutan apaan ini? Orang waras mana yang akan meletakkan tulisan mengerikan ini didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri? Ckckck" ujar Sungmin pelan.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Kau siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida."

Pria berambut brunette itu hanya dia saja, namun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan mengatakan 'Lalu?' atau 'Apa peduliku?'

"Aku guru private mu yang baru, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Sungmin cepat-cepat ketika menyadari tatapan aneh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar jawaban yang tentunya tidak diharapkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun mendecih serta memutar bola matanya. 'Yah, lagi-lagi guru privat aneh yang datang mengajariku. Cih! Pink? Benar-benar aneh' batin Kyu.

"Masuklah"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar yang menyerupai kandang sapi saja! Lihatlah, betapa berantakannya kamar ini. Lantainya yang bertebaran dengan komik-komik, kaset game, beberapa botol kaleng kosong yang tentunya isinya sudah habis diminum ini namja, dan... ohh, apa itu yang terselip dibawah tempat tidur? Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ternyata di kamar namja yang masih duduk dikelas 3 SMP, sudah berani melihat hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti majalah Playboy koleksinya. Sungmin berani bertaruh, bahwa bocah ingusan ini masih banyak menyimpan hal-hal dewasa lainnya dikamar ini.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat kamarku, hah? Cih"

"Gomenasai... ah, maksudku, mianhe Kyuhyun-ah".

"Terserah, yang penting aku mau main. Jangan ganggu aku", Kyuhyun mengambil PSP miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Ia raih, dan ia pun memainkan game kesukaannya dengan tiduran di kasur king sizenya.

"A..ano, Kyuhyun-ah" Ujar Sungmin. Ia merasa tidak dianggap disini. Helloooww, bagaimanapun Sungmin kesini untuk mengajar bukan melihat dia yang hanya bermain game. Lagipula, Sungmin itukan anak SMU kelas 2, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Usia Sungmin 17, dan Kyuhyun masih berumur 15. Hanya berjarak 2 tahun sih, tapi tetap saja Sungmin sebagai hyung disini dan Kyuhyun adiknya. Setidaknya hargailah yang lebih tua.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam.

"Bisakah kau meletakkan PSP mu untuk 2 jam kedepan? Setelahnya terserahmu kau ingin melakukan apa dengan itu. Kita harus mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku Matematika mu halaman delapanpuluh en..."

"Kau tidak usah repot mengajariku. Karena aku tidak butuh itu, dan satu lagi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan seperti itu, arra?"

"Aku tidak akan merasa kerepotan, karena mengajarimu memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai guru privatmu. Dan untuk nama, apa kau punya saran untukku?"

"Bisakah kau meletakkan PSP mu untuk 2 jam kedepan? Setelahnya terserahmu kau ingin melakukan apa dengan itu. Kita harus mulai pelajarannya. Buku buku Matematika mu halaman delapanpuluh em..."

"Kau tidak usah repot mengajariku. Karena aku tidak butuh itu, dan satu lagi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan seperti itu, arra?"

"Aku tidak akan merasa kerepotan, karena mengajarimu memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai guru privatmu. Dan untuk nama, apa kau punya saran untukku?"

"Kau dibayar berapa sama appaku, sehingga bersikeras mengajariku hah?" Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Appamu mengatakan terserah berapa yang kuminta asalkan kau lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Maka dari itu, jangan buat masalah".

"Cih! Menjijikkan sekali orang-orang yang mau melakukan apapun demi uang. Dan apa kau pikir aku akan menurut kepadamu? Tidak akan! Pulanglah, tugasmu sia-sia, arra?". Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan permainan yang ia paused beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku mohon, jangan buat ini semakin rumit. Aku, benar-benar membutuhkannya"

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah tidur. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang meredup dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang empuknya. Menghampiri Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli uang itu akan kau pergunakan untuk apa. Tapi, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan kalau kau..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Oughh, jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan senyum iblis seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan ia memiliki ide gila di otak iblisnya.

"Berlutut dan memohonlah padaku".

**To be Continued**

Author Note:

Terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic buatanku (yaah, itupun kalo memang ada sih yang mau baca). Bagaimana? Menarikkah? Atau membosankan? Maka dari itu, sampaikan krikitan atau saran di review aja yaa. Ditunggu

Gomawo...


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, buat teman-teman yang ingin cepat update... Ini, Rha udah update. Udah asap kan? Heheh :p. Tapi, mian buat yang minta dipanjangin lagi ceritanya. Jangankan bertambah panjang, bertambah pendek malah iya. Sekali lagi maaf ya #bow# Besok-besok bakal Rha panjangin lagi, oke

Oh iya, semalam memang ada paragraf yang tercopy ulang. Maaf maaf, Rha lupa menghapusnya

Lalu buat tulisan yang masih amburadul, typo(s) dimana-mana, juga bahasa yang aneh akan Rha coba memperbaikinya. Mohon bantuannya ya Gomawo

**This is the Story, I Hope You Enjoy**

**Last Chap**

"Aku mohon, jangan buat ini semakin rumit. Aku, benar-benar membutuhkannya"

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah tidur. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang meredup dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang empuknya. Menghampiri Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli uang itu akan kau pergunakan untuk apa. Tapi, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan kalau kau..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Oughh, jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan senyum iblis seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan ia memiliki ide gila di otak iblisnya.

"Berlutut dan memohonlah padaku".

**Jung RhaBear**

**CHAP 2**

**I dont Love Him! But..**

"Berlutut dan memohonlah padaku".

Sungmin tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia bimbang. Disatu sisi, ia benar-benar mengharapkan uang ini untuk suatu hal. Tapi, berlutut dihadapan orang lalu memohon kepadanya, itu pasti akan benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri Sungmin. Sungmin dilanda dilema rupanya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau..."

Kyuhyun akan segera berguling diranjang lagi. Namun...

"Aku mohon"

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, ia dapat melihat Sungmin yang secara perlahan turun perlahan lalu mengambil posisi layaknya orang berlutut.

Sungmin menundukkan kepala.

"Aku mohon, bekerja samalah denganku. Karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Aku mohon", ujar Sungmin. Mata Sungmin mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Ckck, nasibmu memprihatinkan ya, kasihan sekali. Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata jawabannya tetap saja TIDAK. Pulanglah"

"Terimakasih sambutanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi harus kutegaskan satu hal padamu. Aku bukanlah pria yang butuh belas kasih mu. Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Habis sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Air matanya mengucur dengan deras. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah memohon seperti ini, apalagi dengan berlutut. Benar-benar memalukan!

Sungminpun kembali tegak. Ia menyeka air matanya. Ia pun meraih gagang pintu yang memang dari semula tidak terkunci. Yang diingini Sungmin saat ini hanya pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Dan berharap tidak akan lagi pernah berurusan lagi dengan pria brengsek barusan.

'Apa aku keterlaluan padanya?'

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"Berlutut dan memohonlah padaku". Ujarku. Hn, seenaknya saja datang-datang lalu menyuruhku untuk mau bekerjasama dengannya. Memang untung apa yang akan kudapatkan? Tanpa belajarpun aku juga pasti akan bersekolah disekolah bergengsi itu. Itu kan milik appa ku sendiri.

Lagipula, menyuruhnya berlutut dan memohon padaku ia pasti akan langsung menolaknya. Baguslah, biar dia langsung mundurkan diri.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau..."

"Aku mohon"

Oh tidak. Perkiraanku salah. Aku pikir ia akan menolak, tapi ia memohon sambil berlutut padaku.

"Aku mohon, bekerja samalah denganku. Karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Aku mohon", Ternyata uang dapat merubah segalanya itu tidak salah.

"Ckck, nasibmu memprihatinkan ya, kasihan sekali. Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata jawabannya tetap saja TIDAK. Pulanglah"

Jawaban ku tetaplah tidak. Meskipun ia sudah melakukan pinta ku.

"Terimakasih sambutanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi harus kutegaskan satu hal padamu. Aku bukanlah pria yang butuh belas kasih mu. Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

DEG

Mendengar bahwa ia membenciku ditambah lagi air matanya yang mengalir, tiba-tiba membuat hatiku tidak enak padanya. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku sekarang.

Ia pun meraih gagang pintu lalu beranjak keluar kamarku.

'Apa aku keterlaluan padanya?'

Ahh,, sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkan dia, kenal aja baru tadi. Mendingan ku lanjutkan permainan yang ku paused tadi.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Kulirik jam wekerku yang berada diatas meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

19.57

Padahal, baru beberapa menit saja pemuda itu meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah sangat lama begini ya.

Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa permainan PSP kesayanganku itu sangatlah membosanku.

'Semua itu gara-gara Lee Sungmin!' pikirku. Karena, semenjak kepergiannya, rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuiku.

"Akhh! Menyebalkan! Sebaikanya aku keluar untuk mendinginkan otakku terlebih dulu".

Dengan baju kaus biru serta celana selutut, aku pun pergi keluar. Mungkin ke taman pilihan bagus untuk mendinginkan otakku sejenak.

**Cho Kyuhyun END POV**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Benar benar menyebalkan!

Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bermarga Cho tadi benar-benar mempermalukanku. Semumur hidupku baru kali ini aku dipermalukan seperti tadi!

Aku pun menumpahkan lebih banyak lagi cairan bening dari mataku.

Huuft!

Kalau aku menangis seperti ini, aku teringat perkataanku tadi siang kepada Henri. Aku melarangnya menangis karena menangis itu dilakukan kebanyakan yeoja. Hanya namja lemah yang boleh menangis. Tapi nyatanya, aku pun lebih buruk dibandingkan tersedu-sedu sendirian dijalan.

"Sungmin! Kau namja yang kuat! Jangan menangis lagi! Lupakan yang terjadi barusan! Hidup masih panjang! Pekerjaan melimpah didunia ini! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibandingkan yang ditawari ! Dan kalau aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan memiliki uang yang cukup, aku akan langsung membelikan Henri biola! Lee Sungmin, SEMANGAT!"

Aku hapus air mata dipipiku. Kubentuk seulas senyum dibibirku. Dan kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkanku kerumah tentu saja.

"Ahh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menginginkan eskrim, ya? Ohh, ditoko itu sepertinya ada menjual eskrim".

Aku membeli eksrim cup ukuran kecil saja. Soalnya yang menengah mahal, apalagi yang besar, huuft mending uangnya kutabung. Tapi, kata mutiara itu kusimpan dulu saja. Entah kenapa perutku ingin dimanja. Ckckc :p

Kusimpan eskrimnya dalam tasku sementara. Akan kumakan nanti saja didalam bus.

"Tunggu! Kenapa anak itu berlari-lari seperti itu?"

Kuperhatikan anak kecil yang mungkin berumur 6tahun yang sedang berlari-lari yang ternyata sedang mengejar bola biru yang sedang menggelinding kearah...

JALAN!

TINTIIIIINNNNN

"AWAAAS!" Secepat kilat aku berlari ketengah jalan menuju bocah itu lalu menyelamatkan dirinya juga diriku dengan cara menghempaskan diri ketrotoar.

**BUUKK**

Perlahan-lahan, kubuka mataku. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah rambut hitam anak kecil yang berhasil kuselamatkan tadi. Ougghh, kakiku sakit sekali.

"Gwencanayo?" ujar anak kecil itu sesenggukan.

"Ne. Gwencana. Ooh! Apa kau ada yang terluka?" ujarku dengan panik.

"Ani, gomawo" anak itu menangis lagi. Kupeluk anak manis itu sehingga sekarang ia menangis dipelukku. Dia pasti syok.

"YA! Kalian sudah bosan hidup rupanya ya?".

Suara ini,, jangan-jangan pemuda evil itu...

"Heh, bocah! Cepat minta maaf jangan hanya ucapkan terimakasih!"

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau diam saja bocah yang menyebalkan" bentakku balik.

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau bilang bocah, eoh?" Aku geleng-geleng lihat tingkah lakunya. Seenaknya bilang orang bocah, lalu dia sendiri apa?

"Ya ya, kau bukan bocah. Tapi balita"

"Kau.."

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Ini salahku, mianhe" Anak itu berujar memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Baguslah.

"Gwecana. Ya! Kyu, kau juga cepat minta maaf kepada anak ini, karena kau sudah membentaknya!". Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini, anggap saja ini bayaran karena telah membentakmu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus

"Bola kesayanganku! Gomawo hyung"

'Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku' itu baru tepat, batinku. Tapi, ternyata pemuda Cho ini ada sisi baiknya juga. Yaah, walau lebih banyak evilnya sih.

"Sekarang sudah malam, kau pulanglah" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

"Ne" ujar anak itu sambil mengangguk.

"Tunggu!" Aku obrak-abrik isi tasku. Setelah aku mendapatkan benda yang kucari aku menyerahkannya ke anak kecil itu.

"Ini untuk cemilanmu, nah pulanglah" anak itu tersenyum lebar. Setelah memberi salam pada kami, bocah itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan Kyuhyun.

**END POV Sungmin**

"Nah, selesai!"

"Gomawo" ujar Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati memberikan perban keluka-luka ditubuh Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan atas perlakuanku tadi. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kau menjadi guru privatku"

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu kok"

"Siapa bilang aku meminta maaf? Aku bilang ini bayaran atas perlakuanku padamu tadi"

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu. Yang penting aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku bisa cari pekerjaan lain kok"

"Tentu saja kau harus cari pekerjaan lain. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, kalau aku tidak memin..."

"Permisi, kita sudah sampai" Ouggh, terimakasih buat Pak Taxi yang telah menyela perkataan bocah disamping Sungmin ini.

Taxi?

Iya Taxi, mereka lagi didalam taxi. Dan selama perjalan dari taman menuju kediaman Lee, Kyuhyunlah yang memberi Betadine pada tangan juga kaki Sungmin yang lecet.

'Ini rumah dia? Kecil sekali' pikir Kyuhyun

"Ayo turun, biar kubantu". Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin keluar dari mobil taxi yang mereka tumpangi menuju rumah kediaman Lee.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Aishh, lama sekali sih orang rumahmu membuka pintunya?"

"Kalau memang terburu-buru, pergi saja" usir Sungmin.

"Aissh, kau ini tidak tau terima kasih ya, sudah untung ku tolong. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat, eoh! MENYEBAL.."

**CKLEK**

"Hyung!" Betapa terkejutnya Henri ketika melihat kakak kesayangannya pulang dengan tubuh luka-luka.

"Hyung, gwencana? Sini kubantu" Ketika Henri hendak mengambil Hyungnya ke rangkulannya, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Sebaiknya, kau beritahu dimana kamarnya, biar aku yang papah" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, nde"

Kyuhyun memapah tubuh lemas Sungmin kekamar. Ternyata, dikediaman Lee, hanya memiliki satu ruang tidur, untuk dipakai bersama. Dan ternyata, umma Sungmin sudah tertidur di futon miliknya. Tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan, setelah memastikan Sungmin berada ditempat tidur, Kyuhyun pamit pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Kyuhyun pada Henri.

"Hyung, tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Henri menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Terimakasih banyak telah mengantarkan hyungku pulang, hiks, kalau tidak ada hyung, hiks, pasti Sungmin hyung akan kesusahan pulang, hiks. Apalagi ini dimalam hari, hiks, pasti banyak penjahatnya, hiks, bisa saja kan Sungmin hyung diculik lalu dimutilasi, dan potongan-potong itu dibuang kesungai, huwaaaaa. Andwae!" pecah sudah tangis Henri, membuat Kyuhyun reflek memeluk namja imut itu. Ia tidak mau membangunkan mereka yang telah tertidur (?)

"Ssstt, Sungmin hyung tidak kenapa-kenapakan. Lalu untuk apa memikirkan hal seperti itu, hah? Sudah sudah, jangan menangis lagi ne" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Henri.

Henri melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo hyung kau sudah membujukku. Kalau Sungmin hyung melihatku menangis pasti dia sudah mengataiku tadi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya hyung" Ujar Henri sambil tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Oh, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi". Kyuhyun cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Henri lalu masuk kedalam Taxi yang tadi mengantar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ternyata sedari tadi menunggui Kyuhyun.

Henri hanya terbengong melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pergi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia pun menutup pintu lalu pergi ketempat umma dan Sungmin. Berniat menyusul mereka yang sudah tertidur.

.

Didalam taxi, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

'Omo omo! Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sehabis memeluk Henri ya? Apalagi setelah melihat senyumannya. Untunglah tadi aku cepat pulang, kalau tidak ia pasti bisa melihat pipiku yang memerah. Ck! Seperti yeoja saja' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu! Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta, kan?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author Note:

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca serta mereview ff buatan aku. Aku seneeeeng banget. Sekali lagi terimakasih, ne.

Tapi, maaf tidak bisa membalas review teman semua. Maklum, aku newbie jadi belum tau caranya. Adakah yang berkenan menunjukkan caranya pada aku yang gaptek ini #ngarep# ?

Seperti biasa chingu, sampaikan pendapatnya di review ne. Gomawo


End file.
